Heartwarming family Christmas
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash is going to see his mother at Christmas and brings along his sisters and friends over when they arrived to Alola twilight is going to give Ash a perfect present ever even if she try harder for love AshxTwilight


**Heartwarming Family Christmas**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and Mlp friendship is magic to let everyone know this is the second Christmas special I made since last year showing Ash is taking his sisters and Twilight to see his mom at Christmas eve also showing them in their human forms and hope you enjoy this special of being with family is one special thing at Christmas so enjoy AshXTwilight**

At the coldest winter wonderland at equestria as ponies were enjoying their holiday call heartwarming's eve as Twilight along with her friends Applejack, Rainbow dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie pie, cmc and spike we're enjoying their fun of the holiday "I love heartwarming's eve is the greatest holiday ever!" Said Sweetie belle as Rarity was enjoying her usual self "I say and it's perfect for me to set up my new fashion." While Rarity was talking Applejack and Apple bloom are making snowpony "I got the carrot to set up the nose I might get my cutie mark for making snowpony." Said Apple bloom as applejack was putting on the hat

"Easy Apple bloom it takes time for your cutie mark to come." Said Applejack as Apple bloom was just determine to tether cutie mark as she puts on the carrot nose but angel came by and takes the carrot "Hey!" Said Apple bloom as angel munch the carrot "Oh, sorry there Angel didn't mean it." Said Fluttershy who had apologize to her friends till the snowpony was crashed by a sleigh from rainbow dash and scootaloo

"Sorry there we didn't saw it." Said Rainbow dash as Scootaloo pops up with the hat and scarf on as apple bloom looks at her flank but no cutie mark she was upset of both no mark and her snowpony was destroyed as a familiar voice came

"It's okay Apple bloom you can still try again." As they looked at the alicorn with messy raven hair, orange fur, has a cutie mark showing a pokeball with a sword as they are happy to see also he wears a scarf and a hat

"Ash!" They shouted as they hugged him

"Ash are you enjoying heartwarming's eve." Said Twilight as Ash nodded with joy "I sure do twilight I thought just come and see you guys and I guess you need help there apple bloom." Said Ash as she nodded to him since he's her babysitter as Ash comes over to help out making a snowpony then they heard Ash humming a song they never heard him said before as he's humming "deck the halls" as he has the spare carrot "Hey Ash what's that song you're humming I like it." Said Sweetie belle as Ash looks at her with a smile "Why that's deck the halls my mom andi sing that a lot at my world." As Ash was done

"You mean you and your mom celebrate a holiday at your world Ash?" Said Twilight who had walk towards him "of course Twilight." As they decided to take a walk rainbow was thinking of walking with them as rarity stopped her "don't ruin their moment." She said while Ash and Twilight are walking he continues to talk "You see twilight at my world we celebrate a holiday called Christmas an holiday where we come together as family and a time of giving." Said Ash as Twilight seems to enjoying it "It's just like ours Ash I like to hear more." She was excited of hearing more from him

"Well say there's carols, decorations, having friends and family over." Ash continues on about Christmas as she noticed Ash was packing up "you're going somewhere Ash?" She asked him as Ash nodded "of course I'm planning to see my mom again at Christmas eve and I'm bringing celestia and Luna with me." Said Ash as she heard the news means she won't have her time with him

"Ash wait I...well...mind I come with you." She was nervous and scared what he will say to her

"Are you kidding of course I was thinking of bringing you along." Said Ash that made her filled with joy as she's bouncing along "I'm going with Ash." She repeated that over till she was surprised of what she saw "Twilight!" As she saw Celestia and Luna here "Princess celestia and Luna!" Said Twilight who was back to herself as celestia laugh "It's okay twilight we know you're excited about going with Ash at Christmas eve." Said celestia who was all ready for her and Luna's chance to meet their mother "Ash we're all ready and you think mommy will remember us." Said Luna still have the scars of her darkness in her

"She'll still remembers you and celestia Lulu we are always there together as a family." Said Ash that made his sisters feel happy to clear away their blues "Ash we still need to work on opening a portal to your world Ash..." Twilight hasn't finished her sentence as Ash had suddenly opens the portal to his world as he looks at them "Well I got it set let's get ready." Said Ash Twilight was stunned and shocked that Ash had mastered opening portals she was a little jealous at first but she just smiled "I guess I was wrong after all." Said Twilight as she heard hoofsteps

"Hey sugarcube you're saying of going to Ash's world." Said Applejack

"Mind we join I want to see it." Said Apple bloom

"Me too seeing what is it like rocks." Said Rainbow Dash

"Count me in!" Said Scootaloo

"My I would love to see their fashion." Said Rarity

"But sis he's only going to see his mother on this Christmas I too love to see his mother." Said Sweetie belle of course rarity mumbled by her younger sister "I should learn experience of every Pokémon from your world." Said Fluttershy as Pinkie pops out "especially we should start with parties here and see what's it like here!" Said pinkie as Ash looks at them but he didn't mind "Of course after all it's a holiday cheer." Said Ash as they all enter in the portal as they are teleported to a other world Ash was the first that enter in his newer clothes and see the region he knew "Like it was." Ash heard the others came in then they all screamed

"What girls what's wrong?!" Ash answered

"What happened I'm not a unicorn what am I?" Rarity was panicking of herself she's not a unicorn as Ash gives a huge sigh "You're a human rarity like I am." Ash calms her down as Applejack has a look at herself "You know I look great in this fancy outfit." She admired her cowgirl clothes "I look cool" said Rainbow dash who likes the style "I look great." Said Fluttershy looking at her reflection at the ocean

"I love it I love I love...I love it!" Said Pinkie as the cmc see themselves younger "We look pretty Ash no wonder what a human looks like." Said Apple bloom as Ash sees his sister look older and pretty wearing gowns "Wow we look different." Said celestia

"I like it." Said Luna as Ash sees them getting use of their human forms but he noticed one's missing

"Twilight where are you?" Said Ash as he heard her hiding at the tree "Twilight feeling OK?" Said Ash as she was hiding for the reason "I look horrible Ash." She said as Ash walks over "Twilight come out there's nothing to be afraid of." Ash encouraged twilight to come out from hiding as she reveals herself to him. Ash looks at her she's a human she has gorgeous long hair purple with a pink streak and she wears a highschool uniform "See Ash I look..." She was cut off by him "You're beautiful." Said Ash that came out wrong as he covered his mouth Twilight then blush Ash said she's beautiful "We should get going my mom is over at the hotel." Said Ash as he's walking in two legs but he noticed the problem that they don't know how to use two legs

"Guys it's OK I know you're afraid but is easy walk like me." As Ash shows them they repeat his movement and suddenly testing good of it they travel around and they see everything and saw Alola was setting up Christmas decorations, everyone was singing and they are handing over Christmas gifts "It's differently like our holiday." Said Sweetie belle as they are walking Twilight has a idea "Then I should get Ash a Christmas present but what kind?" She was thinking what to get for him as she heard trainers talking "So there was a Dunsparce here." One said

"Yes but this one is very rare it's a shiny pokemon and I'm going to find it." Said the other as Twilight has a perfect idea "I should get him a shiny dunsparce!" Said Twilight as she catches up to Ash and the others as they walked more and reach to the hotel "There it is now let's go see mom!" Ash was heading up but stopped as he saw his sister celestia feel nervous

"I don't know Ash what if mother doesn't recognized us." She said as Ash then takes her hand "Like I said she won't sis." Said Ash as celestia shows courage and follows Ash along with the others as he walks to the door knocks it Delia heard it and knew Ash was here "Ash you're just in time for Christmas..." When she walks in and saw what she couldn't believed her eyes was celestia and Luna as she dropped the plate of Christmas cookies but lucky that Mimey had grabbed the plate "Ash is that..." As he nodded "Yes mom celestia and Luna are here mom." Said Ash as Delia then walks up to them with tears pooling in her eyes. They are also in tears but trying to remain regal. Delia reaches out and touches their faces fearing it was a dream as celestia speaks "hi mother." Feeling the warmth of their faces tears pour out. She quietly speaks "My little girls. Your all grown up." Not standing another second both princesses hugged their mom tightly crying Luna muttering "Mommy! We missed you" said Luna as Delia missed them too as Ash looks at them

"Now my family is together..." Then Ash gets pulled in "Ash thank you I love my present seeing us together as a family." She said to her son now the Family is finally United once more. Ash then let's go "Mom meet my friends Twilight, spike, Applejack, Apple Bloom, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Rarity, Sweetie belle, Fluttershy and Pinkie pie." He then looks at them "Girls and spike meet my mom." Said Ash

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Ketchum." Said Twilight

"Nice to meet all of you especially you Twilight never knew Ash found a wonderful girl." Said Delia that made Twilight turn red "Oh...well i... Was only a friend." Said Twilight then she just remembered one thing "Ash I'll be right back." Said Twilight as she's on her way out "Twilight are you sure you want to get that Dunsparce?" Said Spike that changes to a Bible but purple "Spike it's my only chance to make Ash happy." Said Twilight as Spike knows one thing you can't beat her join her as they are off to find the shiny Dunsparce as for the others the cmc try Delia's Christmas cookies out as they are enjoying them

"They're delicious Mrs. Ketchum." Said Apple Bloom

"Why thank you it's very nice of you three no wonder Ash babysits you girls." Said Delia as Ash is helping out of getting everything ready for Christmas "Golly Ash it's nice that you're helping out." Said Applejack as Ash smiled at his friend

"Of course Applejack." Said Ash as Pinkie was doing the decorations "speaking of helping when's Twilight coming back!" She said so exciting of the Christmas they ever had for their first time "I'm sure she'll show up pinkie." Said Ash was preparing the table at the forest Twilight and spike are searching everywhere "man how hard is it to find a Dunsparce." Said Spike who was getting tired "Spike i know you're tired but we can't give up!" As she finds one up in a tree sleeping.

"There it is!" She had a look at it "so that's what it looks like that shiny Dunsparce be perfect but how will I get it?" She thinks as she remembers the apple Applejack gives her as she takes it out "Hey there!" As the Dunsparce wakes up "want a apple Dunsparce it's fresh." She tries to get it down with food but no success as it takes it and heads up. "Well it ate the apple let's go." Said spike but Twilight ain't moving "We're not leaving without that dunsparce time for plan b!" She said as she has one idea "I'll sing and it'll come down." As She tried singing when it wakes up "it's working follow my sing." She said in her thoughts but the Dunsparce ignored it got her frustrated "oh I'll never give up Dunsparce!" She shouted

(House)

"All is ready for the christmas dinner." Said Fluttershy as they are helping Ash and his mother as luna looks at everyone together "i wish daddy was here mommy." Said Luna as she was in tears then she hugged her "Luna i miss him too but he's watching us in our hearts." Said Delia that made her feel better "thank you mommy and I'm happy that we're together again." She said as Delia agreed when they were done

"Guys any chance when is twilight coming!" Said Rainbow Dash

"I'm sure she's coming it's not like she's getting Ash a Christmas present?!" Said Rarity

(At the tree)

Twilight has a idea she starts climbing up the tree reaching for the Dunsparce "I got you now Dunsparce!" Till she felt a tree branch broke and she fell "Twilight why can you just give up." Said Spike as Twilight has a stick "I'm not giving up on that Dunsparce and I'm not leaving till I get it!" as she was poking it with a stick but she hadn't known that it use electricity moves as she was zapped then She is getting tired "You're right Spike I try to get Ash a present now he probably hates me soon." She starts crying then it climbed down and snuggles into her lap.

"What!" She sees it as she picks it up "Twilight it's your chance!" Said spike as she smiled "I know spike and just in time too." As she was back at the apartment and saw Ash "Twilight you came in time you got us worried there and me too." Said Ash as Twilight smiled more "Well I was getting you a present and I guess it's right now." As Twilight shows him the Dunsparce then takes it to Ash were he is both proud and surprised by her gift. He hugs her tightly "Twilight thank you for the present." He gives her a quick peck on the cheek. "Let's go inside." As Ash walks inside while She blushes madly but has a goofy smile.

"He...kiss me...he actually kiss me." She said as she went inside

They have dinner as one big happy family as they start making Christmas cards for each other, they even enjoy Applejack's apple pie as dessert then Twilight and Ash go up to the roof to star gaze. "The stars are wonderful tonight Twilight."said Ash

" I agreed and Ash you're mom is nice and amazing. Also i never seen Celestia so happy." Said Twilight as Ash agrees and they sit in silence for a while "and I had my Christmas present ever is seeing my family back together" said Ash as he still feel the blues about his father not there "But Ash I had one more present for you." then Twilight leans over to Ash getting his attention. Next moment she is kissing him on the lips their first kiss and under a full moon and mistletoe Ash was surprised that he was kissed by a girl he met and has a crush on as he held her about a hour She pulls back and whispers "Merry Christmas Ash." Ash just stares for a moment then smiles back. "Merry Christmas Twilight and they spend the rest of the night inside with everyone who had saw them kissed

" way ago Ash and Twilight!" Said Rainbow Dash

"Pay up rarity." Said Applejack as rarity frustrated and pays her "Ash were just in time for Christmas carol!" Said Sweetie bell as they are all ready to sing "Ash it's our first time and I had a song to share to you and the others as I learn more about Christmas." Said Twilight as she's ready to sing

(Faith hill where are you Christmas)

Oh, hmm  
Where are you Christmas  
Why can't I find you  
Why have you gone away  
Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play

My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes too

Where are you Christmas  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go

Christmas is here  
Everywhere, oh  
Christmas is here  
If you care, oh

If there is love in your heart and your mind  
You will feel like Christmas all the time

Oh, I feel you Christmas  
I know I've found you  
You never fade away, oh  
The joy of Christmas  
Stays here inside us  
Fills each and every heart with love

Where are you Christmas  
Fill your heart with love

As soon she was done singing they cheered of that wonderful song "I'm gonna cry." Said Rarity who was really crying then Ash came to her and said "Twilight I like it. And you knew that Christmas is about being with family and friends too." Said Ash as they all came together and sing

(We wish you a merry Christmas)

We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a Happy New Year

Good tidings to you wherever you are  
Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year

We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a Happy New Year

"Merry Christmas everybody!"

 **Thats it of the story heartwarming Christmas hope you enjoyed it and I added where are you Christmas by faith and I will add a other Christmas story including the return of Amourpearlshipping you guys remember and now enjoy the story of AshxTwilight and I might do AshxRyuko Christmas and maybe AshXSora, AshXKari christmas is coming soon everyone including CH 2 of aura and magic, CH 4 aura awakens, Ash's new adventure CH 2**

 **Merry Christmas everybody!**


End file.
